<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Great Night by stephxnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494690">A Great Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie'>stephxnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, zouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn planea tener una cita con su adorable mejor amigo, pero inesperadamente ésta resulta mejor de lo que él esperaba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik &amp; Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Great Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia está disponible en mi perfil de Wattpad también. @LostOnBlue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>Zayn había dicho que si lograba tener una cita con Louis, lo llevaría a cenar en 'Ivy', luego irían al cine y verían una pelicula, le daría un beso en la mejilla, le diría 'Buenas Noches' y lo acompañaría en el camino a su casa.</p>
    <p>Estaba determinado a lograr una cita con él y llevar a cabo dichos planes. Su pequeño amigo había robado su corazón; su castaño cabello, las adorables arruguitas que se formaban en sus ojos cuando reía, su personalidad tan llamativa y atrapante habían logrado conquistar cada rincón de su mente y corazón .</p>
    <p>Eran mejores amigos desde un par de años atrás; hicieron conexión al instante y se dieron cuenta que su amistad sería para siempre. Quien diría que para el pelinegro el lazo que habían formado se había convertido en uno que implicaba un cariño más allá de la amistad.</p>
    <p>Le había dicho a su amigo que no hiciera planes para hoy en la noche, que iría a su casa y pasarían el rato ahí, pero lo que él ojiazul no sabía era que Zayn le pediría que salgan y llevaría a cabo los planes que tenía para esa noche.</p>
    <p>Delante de él estaba la oportunidad de poder obtener del pequeño ojiazul su cariño y una relación amorosa. Tocó la puerta y enseguida un lindo castaño vestido con unos ajustados pantalones rojos y un gran suéter blanco lo recibió.</p>
    <p>"Hola, Zaynie" Louis dijo, sonriente, y se acercó a abrazarlo. Zayn había quedado atontado al verlo vestido así; prácticamente nadando en un suéter que le quedaba demasiado grande y jeans que se ajustaban a su bella figura. La vista que tenía en frente simplemente hacía que su corazón se agitara en su pecho.</p>
    <p>Le platicó a Louis sobre salir a cenar fuera e ir al cine. El pequeño castaño no dudó en decir que sí y pronto tomaron sus cosas y salieron hacia su primer  destino.</p>
    <p>•••</p>
    <p>Cuando llegaron, una gran sonrisa atravesó el rostro del curvilíneo chico más bajo, pues el restaurante que estaba frente a ellos era unos de sus favoritos por varios motivos. ¿El primero? La comida era absolutamente deliciosa. El ambiente era sumamente agradable también. Y, por último, el servicio era algo que recalcar también; cada uno de los meseros y demás personal era amable con todos y no se entrometían en sus asuntos. Louis tan solo había comido ahí dos veces, así que ir de nuevo había sido todo un placer.</p>
    <p>La cena estuvo deliciosa y fue acompañada de risas por parte de ambos debido a pequeñas bromas sobre cómo Louis se había ensuciado, con un poco de salsa, una de las comisuras de sus labios la cual Zayn limpió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, causando un agradable sonrojo en las mejillas de Louis.</p>
    <p>•••</p>
    <p>El cine había estado bien también. Habían decido ver una película que les había recomendado la señorita que vendía los boletos. La película supuestamente era muy buena y había sido alabada por la crítica, pero una vez que las luces se habían apagado, y su atención fue dirigida al film, este les aburrió y dio como consecuencia a un Louis recostado en el hombro de Zayn; éste bajo la vista para encontrarse con su dulce mejor amigo dormido en su hombro, apoyó su cabeza en la de Louis y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta que los altos sonidos que indicaban que la película había acabado se hicieron presentes.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
    <p>Más tarde esa noche, ambos chicos se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Louis. Zayn no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en lo hermoso que su amigo se veía bajo la luz de la luna, como sus suaves facciones resaltaban y le daban un toque etéreo al rostro del pequeño chico.</p>
    <p>Louis había notado algo extraño en Zayn, no le había molestado ese cambio en absoluto, solo esperaba que fuera lo que su mente suponía porque si estaba confundiendo la actitud de Zayn con algo erróneo su bonito rostro se entristecería.</p>
    <p>Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Louis, ambos se miraron por un tiempo más largo de lo que sería considerado suficiente.</p>
    <p>"Está noche ha sido increíble, Lou." Zayn dijo, metiendo la mano izquierda en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y rascándose la nuca con la otra.</p>
    <p>Louis notó un tinte de nerviosismo en la voz de Zayn y en sus movimientos también.</p>
    <p>"Sí. Me he divertido mucho, Zaynie" exclamó el castaño un poco intrigado.</p>
    <p>" Te veo mañana, Lou" Zayn se acercó a Louis para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Louis se acercó también y resultó siendo un beso en la comisura del más pequeño.</p>
    <p>Cuando se separaron, Zayn pudo notar, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, como las mejillas de Louis estaban teñidas de un fuerte rojo y que un brillo inusual se adueñaba de sus ojos zafiros. Tomó como una señal aquello y posó una mano en la cadera de Louis. El chico no lo apartó y Zayn colocó su otra mano en la mejilla del pequeño; se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se conectaron en un tierno beso cargado de sentimientos.</p>
    <p>Sin decir nada Zayn abrazó a Louis, quien había colocado su cabeza en el cuello del más alto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo,el sonrojo en las mejillas de Louis era incluso mayor, lo cual provocó que una gran sonrisa se formará en el rostro de pelinegro.</p>
    <p>"Zaynie, eres un bobo" esa frase que dejó los labios del pequeño castaño desconcertó a Zayn. "¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en hacer esto? Lo he esperado tanto, te quiero mucho." Luego de que esas palabras se dejaran escuchar en la penumbra de la noche, Louis tomó de la chaqueta a Zayn e hizo que su cabeza se inclinará lo suficiente como para conectar sus labios de nuevo en un beso un poco más confiado y profundo.</p>
    <p>Zayn logró lo que, hace un tiempo atrás creería imposible, logró que su pequeño y hermoso mejor amigo estuviera en sus brazos y conectando sus labios con los suyos. Llevo a cabo los planes de su cita con Louis e incluso más.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
    <p><em><strong>Fin.</strong></em> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="row">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="reading-widget col-xs-12">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="advertisement lazyAd readingshort_top_loggedout">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 part-col part-navigation">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="next-up next-part orange">
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="next-up-title">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>